


To Where The Wind Blows

by King Dead (Raine_King_Dead)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergent, F/F, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, Lots of time skips, Romance, Slice of Life, attempted comedy, attempted drama, set before mountain of faith - unidentified fantastic object
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_King_Dead/pseuds/King%20Dead
Summary: The Moriyas moved from the outside world into Gensokyo, however they landed wthin the tengus' territory and they do not take breaches to their place lightly. Meanwhile, the Shameimarus are having a hard time finding a suitable partner for their next leader. Perhaps a deal can solve their problems with a tying of a knot?
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 0: Player Score

Hello!

A bit of a chapter 0 to explain or warn of some things that will happen in this fic.

This fic contains Alpha/Beta/Omega that doesn’t really get exposition in the story and is a major plot point in some chapters. If you know about it, feel free to skip, otherwise continue reading as it's basically the laws of biology this fic is obeying ; w;

* * *

**Primary Genders**

The primary gender is the gender spectrum a person may have upon birth. Male - female. Depending on the person, they can identify with the opposite end of the spectrum, in the middle, or none at all. Basically irl. It doesn’t play much role in the story but it's good to get some ground work done

**Secondary Genders**

The secondary gender is the spectrum where Alpha, Beta, Omega comes in play. It’s secondary because it comes much later in a person’s life, like puberty. It depends on the person whether it happens relatively early or relatively late. When a person chooses their secondary gender its called presenting. For Alphas and Omegas, they usually present when their scent develops or when their first rut/heat happens. Betas present when both phenomena are absent.

Gods and similar divine entities do not have secondary genders.

  
  


**Alphas**

This story follows traditional ABO dynamics. Alphas are protective, aggressive and they’re expected to take on leadership positions, fatherhood, and strength-based activities. Keyword, expected. They can subvert it.

They have cyclical ruts which are characterized by a feverish feeling, sensitivity to scents, the ability to knot, heightened aggression especially towards fellow alpha, and if unmarked, a stronger desire to have a mate. Omega heats or a soul mark could trigger a rut earlier than expected. They could also impregnate omegas and assigned female at birth betas. This won’t show up explicitly in the fic since its sfw but just keep it in mind.

Also their scents lean on stronger, sour or bitter musks. Most of the time.

Alpha yokai has better control over their instincts compared to humans due to their long life spans and experience.

  
  
  
  


**Omegas**

The opposite of alphas. Omegas are the nurturers, expected to take up motherhood and be subservient especially to alphas. Again, the keyword is  _ expected _ not “it’s a rule.”

They have cyclical heats, akin to alphas’ cyclical ruts. Characterized by a hazy feeling, sensitivity to scents, a desire to create a nest for safety and comfort (preferably with their chosen alpha’s scent), and if unmarked, their scents intensifies to entice alphas to mark them. Alpha ruts or a soul mark could trigger a heat early. Can be impregnated by alphas and assigned male at birth betas. Again, this won’t show up explicitly in the fic since its sfw but just keep it in mind.

Also their scents lean on milder, sweeter flavors. Most of the time.

Like with alpha yokai, omega yokai can fight their instincts better than humans because of their long life span and experience.

**Betas**

The neutral ground. Closer to irl humans, they have no scents, no mating cycles, no knots, tend to mingle with other betas and if they are powerful enough, especially against alphas, they can clear away surrounding pheromones.

There’s really nothing worth saying about them. They’re our normal in this strange AU.

  
  
  


For a more detailed explanation about Omegaverse/ABOverse (though not necessarily in line with this story) please refer to norabombay’s Alphas, Betas, Omegas: A Primer in ao3!

**Other notes**

This fic changes some of the canon, mainly the tengus' hierarchy system but thats about it


	2. 1: Youkai Mountain ~ Mysterious Mountain

The morning on that day had the scent of falling leaves and the wintry touch of autumn. White clouds hung overhead on the city’s electric towers, the blue tint of the sky was nowhere visible behind its fluffy denizens.

On the ground, similar white puffs of breath carelessly disappeared into the frigid atmosphere. A girl, blessed with spring-like eyes and hands, worked hard despite her fingertips turning red from the cold. Her blue-white clothes appeared to be thin for the weather, vivid verdant hair still had hints of morning drowsiness and the fallen orange leaves surrounding her contrasted with her bright azure skirt. 

“Sanae! Come inside and eat your breakfast! The shimenawas can wait!” A voice calls out.

She stops her task and looks up to the shrine. Nothing but the wind was present. The trees sway gently with the chilly breeze, almost like a lazy dance of the leaves. 

Nothing was visible, but she still calls out and trudges towards its main doors.

“Coming!”

* * *

“How is it, Sanae?”

The voice calls out again and Sanae looks up from her bowl of rice, eyes naturally wandering to the miniature shrine located high on the kitchen’s wooden wall.

“...? The rice is still good.”

“No, no, no—We can’t even eat that unless you offer it. I’m asking about the ritual.” Sanae’s eyes lighten up at the mention.

The Moriya Shrine, for years it has dwelled nearby the Lake Suwa, dating back into the olden times of Japan where gods and humans lived together in harmony. It houses two goddesses, Yasaka of the wind and Moriya of the earth. Along with the ancestral bloodline of the Kochiya shrine maidens, they gave the land blessings of fertility and protection against storms to its many worshippers and the hardy soil they thrived on. 

Or so it was in the past.

As science and technology continued to grow, what the gods called their territory slowly diminished into the capabilities of the growing humanity. Soon people gave rational thinking to the unknown. Humans could bring the “blessings of fruit and prosperity” into their own calculated hands.

Soon people stopped giving faith to the divine.

With the drought of faith, the divine power of the Moriya shrine grew weak. Their voices were no longer heard to the people except to the shrine maiden still connected by blood to the shrine. In this transient modern world, only Kochiya Sanae could hear the goddess' voice.

“The preparations are ready, Lady Kanako! I’ll do my best to make the miracle happen!” 

The green-haired shrine maiden pumped her thin arms into the air, eyes lit with a flame of motivation towards her unseen guardians. Even though Sanae could only hear their voices, the gentle breeze from the outside smoothing out her hair strands tells her, maybe the goddesses were smiling towards her.

With a motherly gaze only the gods who have seen her grow could give to her.

“You’ll do well, Sanae. Now, finish your food and get ready, noon is almost here.”

* * *

At the time of noon, the once cloudy curtains parted away, revealing the vast blue sky high above what Sanae could see with her naked eye. Sunrays glared at its peak. The atmosphere’s frozen temperature melted away with a somewhat warm and comfortable heat, more suitable to the thin white sleeves the transient shrine maiden is wearing.

Sanae breathes in.

“At the time of noon and midnight, the hours of twelfth are when the borders between worlds are the weakest and when the supernatural are at its strongest.” The autumn wind whispers by Sanae’s ears.

“The midnight are for the demons and other such creatures, and the noon are for…” The earth rumbles at her feet.

“...The divine, the godly powers. When you are at the peak like the sun, Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako.”

Sanae finishes. She raises up her gohei to her chest, the golden necklace around her neck chimes serenely with the winds’ rhythm and the shimenawas meticulously wrapped around the shrine’s border sway steadily with the slight movement of the earth.

“We can’t do this directly, I’m sorry we have to put you through this, Sanae.”

She offers no answer, only a silent solem affirmation.

“You’re our only hope.”

With that she offers a prayer to the land of dreams and the forgotten.

* * *

What happened next was a blur.

Sanae focused on channeling and chanting into the miracle that she barely took notice of what was going on. All she remembers was chaos. The cacophonous orchestra of the shrines’ ema plates, the brazen winds splashing waves on the nearby lake.

The earth bellowed under her with a thunderous roar. Gale winds cut through her skin like a thousand paper cuts.

Suddenly everything stops. The rift of sense and imagination yawned open with iridescent purple eyes mesmerized her, almost like it was looking through her very soul.

Then, Sanae couldn’t tell what was dream or reality.

* * *

A breeze blows by, the sun’s brings a gentle kiss to the transient maiden’s supple cheek. With eyes blinded from the light, she notices the unfamiliar scent surrounding her. No scent of those concrete walls and the black asphalt of the streets she was used to, nor did the scent of lake water carried on by the smoky industrial winds ever come near to her. 

The winds felt fresh, warm and carrying a scent she adored and has always longed for.

Autumn. The season of harvests and falling leaves.

Sanae grumbles awake. Pushing her body off the ground, green hair tousled with dirt and leaves, her eyes slowly opened for the first time in this strange place.

“Wow…”

Viridescent eyes glowed in wonder, reflected in them was the vast scenery shown to the modern girl thrown within the borders of Japan that stuck still in time.

On top of a mountain. Covered in an endless thicket of trees, dyed red and orange as far as her inexperienced eyes could see. Rivers flowed through the native land, sparkling clear against the riverside rocks like an untouched crystal within the deep earth. Waterfalls cascaded down at the far end of her vision. The fall of the maple leaves around her danced lazily along with the surrounding autumn winds, turning her attention back to the shrine she knew and loved.

The great shrine, once towered by taller industrial buildings and skyscrapers, was now on the peak unobstructed against the backdrop of an orange setting sun.

  
The shrine maiden’s lips quivered. Her eyes glossed, hardly believing the setting she was seeing. She succeeded in the ritual. She… no, they’ve crossed the border of reality towards the land of dreams known as Gensokyo.

“What, we’ve only been here for a short while and you’re already crying?”

“Chin up, Sanae! Tears aren’t befitting for the Moriya shrine maiden’s pretty face!”

The shrine’s hall of worship opens. Emotion bubbles up within her as two figures step out of its doors.

One was majestic and proud. Robes dyed all over with the gallant colors of war and blood, the mirror hanging from her neck gleams with the power of elegance and strength, beckoning the winds to dance in celebration against the curly strands of her blue hair.

The other was quiet and enigmatic, draped with translucent white sleeves resembling a snake touching the ground, shrouded by the deep lake of blue of her overalls. The shade cast by her frog-like hat covers most of her facial features, but Sanae could see two glowing pairs of green eyes, much like hers, underneath it baring with a calm power she has never felt before.

Even without looking closely at the intricate, vine-like patterns etched within the fabric of their clothes, she could tell who they were. After all... they were always by her side.

“Lady Kanako? Lady Suwako?” She croaks out.

“Oh, this is the first time you’ve seen us outside of your dreams, right? You’ve done well, Sanae!” Suwako jumps forward and gives the largest embrace her petite body could ever hope to do.

“We’re home, Sanae!”

Kanako wastes no time in giving out the heartiest hug the transient maiden has ever felt in ages. She never had comforting hugs amidst the casual goodbyes she shared with her classmates, never felt it when her relatives gave her shelter for a brief time, nor had a chance when her parents' fleeting lives withered away early. 

Once bubbling emotions welled up and crashed with a thunderous weight. Tears Sanae never knew she was holding back flowed endlessly, colorless staining against red and blue. The two didn’t say a word. Although for the young maiden who has bore it for far too long, those caring smiles and the gentle, warm pats on her back were enough to comfort her for eternity.

* * *

Hours have passed…

The light of dusk whittled away and soon gave rise to the night sky on the mountain. Inside the Moriya shrine, the three also whittled away but at the freshly cooked rice and the expertly grilled meat made by none other than Kochiya Sanae, who was and has been humming cheerfully throughout the entire dinner time.

“This is our first dinner together at the same table, huh? It feels great to eat actual food!” Kanako blurts out in the middle of her chopsticks’ non-stop attack. Somehow the wind god manages to make the utensils appear like a blur in the green maiden’s eyes.

Sanae wonders if that’s a godly thing to do. 

“And you could handle it slower! You’re flinging rice grains all over! Say sorry to all the farmers who harvested each of those!”

Suwako pulls on the other goddess’ ear, which met with a long string of “ouch!” and “sorry, I’m sorry!” from the avatar of mountains and lakes.

“Sorry Sanae, and after you worked so hard to make this food…”

“Oh! No, it’s fine Lady Suwako! I’m just happy Lady Kanako is enjoying the food!”

“You’re right!” Kanako interjects. Suwako scowls at the blue-haired goddess while Sanae laughs at the noisy scene right in front of her.

_ This place doesn’t feel lonely anymore. _

“Okay, with that finished! Let’s discuss some things now!”

The war god places down her bowls and chopsticks, confusing the two at the sudden seriousness of the goddess.

“Just because we’re now in Gensokyo doesn’t mean we can slack off now. While the earth here is healthier and the air has more faith, if we do nothing, we’ll end up just like how it is on the other side.”

Kanako explains, while the two intently listen without a sound.

“Sanae. I hope you’re ready to become a full-time promoter of the shrine!”

“I’ll do anything for you two, Lady Kanako! Lady Suwako!”

“That’s our girl!”

All night, the three discussed their current situation and their plans for the near future. They all agreed that being in a tall mountain filled with yokai was not the ideal, if not the worst place they could have transported on. After a few words of reassuring Sanae that it wasn’t her fault, the goddesses concluded that the best plan for now is to scout their local area and see if it's possible to gain the faith of the local yokai who lived there.

“Will faith coming from yokai be good? Isn’t it better to find humans?”

“Well, faith from humans would be the best but sadly beggars can’t be picky. For now, we’ll try to spread our influence from the yokai and then the humans.” Suwako explained.

“It’ll be hard since we have no connections at all in this place, will you be okay?”

Sanae blinks. Over the years, she has never deeply thought if her job as a shrine maiden was tough or not, she just kind of did it. Out of tradition. Out of respect for her deceased parents.

But now that the goddesses herself asks her that question…

“Of course! I, Kochiya Sanae, will try her best for the shrine! I don’t want to lose you two too…” She confesses. The goddesses, initially at a loss for words, stood up and went over by the green-haired girl’s side.

“We appreciate it. Just don’t push yourself, we’re in this together as a team, as a family.”

“...Yes, Lady Kanako, Lady Suwako.”

That night, the transient maiden falls comfortably into her sheets. Dreaming of those warm, gentle hands that held hers and hopefully wake up the next day filled with excitement, without loneliness.

\---

…

\---

…

Or so she thought…

“I see you have woken up.” A deep, unfamiliar voice bellows with an echo.

Fear grips her throat like a hawk’s talon, Sanae’s blood runs cold with terror at the ominous presence who speaks with pure dominance and power.

“W-Who…”

“You’re in Lord Tenma and the great tengus’ presence! Pay your respects, intruders!”


	3. 2: Wind God Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically where the forced marriage and kidnapping tags comes
> 
> Its a bit graphic although nothing sexual happen. Tenma forces the three into the ground by his scent/presence, also it is a kidnapping and they're tied up, so if that makes you uncomfy, feel free to skip this chapter lol
> 
> next chapter (if I wrote it) is the start of slice of life

The first thing she woke up to was pain.

Cold and damp, the scent of unfamiliar wooden planks roused the half conscious maiden from the warm dreamland she was blissfully in.

Her body groaned against the floor. Wrists and ankles bound so tightly, Sanae wasn’t sure if blood was properly flowing to her hands and feet or if it was even attached to her own limbs.

The second thing she noticed was the place.

It was wide, sparse, almost like her school’s gymnasium after school hours. However, the air in this place was stifling with intense pressure. Sanae wasn’t sure if she was still breathing or if the gravity had long crushed her lungs and she was vividly reliving her last moments.

She tried to steady her breaths, scratched at the deep trenches of the ropes. Pain sears into her brain with every struggling flick of her hand, forcing herself to be more alert at her current situation

Then, viridescent eyes snap open.

And the third thing she felt--

Fear.

Tall, peculiar heels lined the blurry edges of her vision. Sanae couldn’t move her body, but the figures and the overwhelming musk she has been smelling ever since she woke up was enough for her to know she wasn’t alone.

An icy chill crawls against her spine. When did she get here? Where was Kanako and Suwako?

“I see you have woken up.” A deep voice bellows with an echo.

Fear’s talons grips her throat till it aches, Sanae’s blood runs cold with terror at the wave of dominance flooding the room. Suddenly, the air thickened.

“W-Who…”

“You’re in Lord Tenma and the great tengus’ presence! Pay your respects, intruders!”

Booming voices yell behind her. Suddenly, someone pulls Sanae’s collar back. She chokes, craning her neck open in forced submission and gasps as the foreign pheromones clouded not only her mind but her ability to breathe.

There is a man— no, a mountain. Sitting larger than any building Sanae has ever seen, casting the darkest shadow, like a mountain’s fog in twilight. Eyes hidden within thickets of trees, the unforgiving darkness spread by canopies. His musk strangles, breathing it felt like inhaling toxic smoke.

Sanae’s inexperienced before this powerful scent. Her mind shuts down, panic settles in.

For the first time, Sanae felt true terror from a demon.

“Sanae!” Someone calls out. “Sanae calm down! Hold your breath and spread your scent around you to block his!”

Her eyes barely open. Was that Lady Suwako? She couldn’t fully know with her fading lucidity, but she follows, her own body frantically, DESPERATELY pumping out her own pheromones to save her airways.

Mild, sweet cinnamon clashes with the smoky musk. It wasn’t strong enough to clear all of it, but for the time being it stopped Sanae from inhaling the alpha’s scent.

And then she breathes.

“Oh? The human survived my musk.” He mutters, a hint of amusement laced in his tone.

“You bastard!” Kanako growls. Although the metal sound of silver blades quickly halted the wind goddess’ from attempting anything to blow her aggression. Frustrated, she grits her teeth, glaring through the figures shrouded in shadow.

“We just moved in here yesterday. What does the tengus want with us?”

Beyond the shadows, figures who wore one toothed getas, clad in robes reminiscent of monks living within the rural mountains, stood. Each held either staff, shields and weapons, or fans, their faces covered with artistic masks resembling wolves, crows, long noses, and an oni’s mask.

The “shadow” cast out behind them were the blackest of wings. Feathers that absorbed even the tiniest of light and shrouded the entire room with a pressing veil of darkness. A terror only known to humanity’s primal instincts. 

However, their tricks do not work on the divine. Kanako and Suwako willingly brought themselves in this place, with their only plea that they keep Sanae unharmed for the entire situation. The alpha’s direct musk to the maiden was enough to bring both of their anger to a near boiling point. Although the lord of tengus, whose lift of a finger could cut their heads off, doesn’t seem concerned with his guests’ feelings.

“You two are gods of the earth and sky. Surely, both of you had sensed our traces within this land.” Tenma bellowed once again, his mask’s eyes glowing eerily red within his shadow.

“This is the tengu’s territory. To put it simply, you’re not welcome here.”

Finality marked his words, along with an eerie stomping sound from the staves the tengus held. Dread gnawed at the goddess’ mind. It wasn’t a simple situation to be in and the oppressive atmosphere the demons were holding weren’t doing them any favors.

Without a word to each other, the lake goddess took the first action. She rolls her collar down, showing her neck in submission and bows deep onto the floor, trying to look as small as she could be to the larger man.

“Circumstances have led us to be in this place, Lord Tenma.” Suwako cautiously replies, all while sneaking concerned glances to their suffering maiden with the help of her hat’s gargantuan size.

“I understand we have intruded upon your sacred lands but is there any way for us to reach a compromise?”

“You dare try to negotiate with Lord Tenma!?” Barked one.

Before they knew it, the tengu who held Sanae’s collar, the one who spoke in outburst, crashed with a sickening sound at a scant distance behind the three. Cold sweat drips down Kanako’s chin who tries to appear unfazed while Sanae slouches forward, her breaths labored and her neck still craned in submission.

A short gale of wind was all he needed to shut someone up.

_Unforgiving even to his own subordinates_ , the wind goddess thought. _What a monster._

“I didn’t give anyone of the White Wolf a chance to speak. Repeat that again and I will blow all of you away off this mountain.”

“Y-Yes! The White Wolves apologize to the great Lord Tenma!”

A satisfied grunt echoes out of Tenma and the man returns his gaze back to the kneeling goddess.

“As you were saying? Forgive my bluntness, but I don’t think there is anything you can offer us in this situation.”

Suwako didn’t reply. The Moriya shrine moved to Gensokyo exactly because they were out of faith. They are weak, and to someone who controls a majority of the mountain like his own wings…

“Excuse my rudeness Lord Tenma.” Kanako spoke. Tenma spared a glance, before grunting in permission to the blue-haired goddess.

“As you have noticed earlier, we are goddesses of the sky and earth. Divine aspects of winds, lakes, earth, fertility and war. We may be weak at this moment, but if we can gain faith, not just from humans but also from the local yokai from the area, we could fully unleash our capabilities and bring plenty of benefits for the tengu.”

Some tengu showed an interest with the goddess’ words with their slightest movements, and Kanako could hear Tenma whisper an “oh?” behind the thick oni mask adorning his face.

“The tengus relies greatly on the wind and the earth of this mountain. Perhaps a seasonal blessing of trade winds for the merchants, an abundance in harvest for the farmers, a favorable ground for the foot soldiers and for you Lord Tenma…” A slight glint appears at the goddess’ eyes.

“Maybe we could offer you technological advancements we have brought from the outside world?”

Murmurs seep out from the darkness of the room, some with interest and some wary about the curiosities the outsiders have brought. Tenma himself seemed to rouse up a little with the offer but the continued pressure he exuded kept Kanako still on her toes.

“Interesting. However, such an investment seems uncertain, for the both of us. What if you didn’t manage to gather the faith you require for such blessings? What if your influence didn’t prove to be that beneficial to us tengus given enough time?” He questions.

“Also that girl seems to be your only priestess. Do you truly think she could handle meeting both your and our expectations like that?”

Both the snake and the frog kept silent.

“So you also have your doubts. I see this discussion has nowhere to go.”

“Wait a minute…!” A gale cuts with a silencing finality, halting the goddess’s tongue from speaking. The atmosphere closes in, choking even the goddesses this time. Winds howling with chaos, dread creeps with the eerie chimes of the tengus’ staff. A nightmarish cacophony of sounds drowns out the foreigners’ pleas to their captors. Sanae coughs terribly with the increased amount of hostile pheromones in the air and Suwako could barely lift her head with it.

Kanako grits and dug her nails to the floor. Was this all they could do? After escaping the outside world drought, only to be killed by demons in their weakest state. Was this the end?

“Lord Tenma. Shameimaru of the Crows wishes to speak to his lord.” A voice speaks through the chaos. Tenma glances to his side, presumably to one of the tengu wearing a crow mask and relatively fancier clothes.

Tenma grunts, approves of the tengu’s wish, and the figure hastily flies himself up to the boss’s ear level, whispering words the goddesses couldn’t hear.

Tense moments births. The two seemed to converse lengthly, their masks covering any hints of whatever they are speaking of. Kanako could only hope it was something that at least delayed their demise within the demon’s hands.

Finally their heads lifted up. The one clad with the crow mask returns to his previous position, their chest puffed up which only made Kanako raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

Tenma faces the three. He lifts up most of his musk from the air and signals the other tengus for silence, much to the confusion of the goddesses and gratitude from Sanae’s airways.

“It seems fortune hasn’t forsaken you yet.” Kanako and Suwako look up to the man.

“One of my subordinates here has a problem within their clan that can be remedied by your side. Your maiden over there… she’s an omega yes?”

“...? Yes, she is.”

“Good, we didn’t make a mistake. Then, I extend this offer to her. Free her binds.”

The guards behind them respond to his commands strictly, and cut off the ropes on Sanae’s wrist within a blink of an eye. Sanae, bearings still lost with the previous musk Tenma sent to her and exhausted beyond belief, only let her arms limp beside her with even the act of looking at the giant man made her body struggle.

“Maiden. Tell me your name.”

“...? Me?” Sanae heaves. “...Sanae. Kochiya... Sanae.”

“Kochiya? Fitting for a maiden of the wind.” Tenma remarks. 

“We of the tengu consider ourselves adults once we have presented, and made a name for ourselves, may it be to other people or within the clan. However for leadership, we require that our leaders know the meaning of family and filial piety. Someone who could lead, bear or sire the next generation of tengus for the prosperity of both their clans and the species in general. This is how we endured from the time of the outside until to these days within the barrier, the joy and responsibility for the next generation.”

He explains, not with the dominating tone he held before but with the voice of a caring grandfather towards his children and grandchildren. The red mask still obscured most of his face but he asks, eyes beneath looking straight at Sanae.

“Do you see where your role in this lie?”

Kanako’s eyes widened.

“No! You can’t!” She blurts out. Immediately, the air around her chokes with an intense pressure, a smoky scent with the emotion of anger mixed in it threatened to crush the avatar of the winds beneath its power.

“Lady Kanako?!”

“Kochiya Sanae.” Smoke bellows with a rumble, bringing Sanae's attention back to him.

“Along with your goddesses’ blessings, we will let you live freely within our territory and naturally within our protection except against the Sages and the Hakurei shrine until you can defend yourselves.” The man declares. “In return, when your moon reaches its peak, you shall be taken and be wed as the bride of one of our own.”

…

_Huh?_

A blink. Did he say to be taken and wed?

“Lord Tenma please reconsider!” Sanae whips her head to the side, greeted by a borderline feral look in Suwako’s face that she has never seen before. Pupils shrunken like a viper’s, fangs barely concealing the bubbling rage hiding within her covered self.

“She’s barely accustomed to this world! Sanae hasn’t even had her first heat yet and you’re asking her to be married to someone!?”

“She is an adult if she has presented and is open with her scent. The two will receive vows and exchange marks at the date of her moon. She shall be considered one of us and will receive the authority vested within her spouse. Of course she will also receive the same honor as them however it is the duty of her alpha to uphold that treatment in the long run.”

“This is ludicrous!” Suwako spat as the earth rumbled with her heart. “We are her guardians in the outside world and continue to be hers even here! We refuse!”

Cracks echoed at the walls of the hall, an earthquake holding in the rage of its mistress, started to shake the bewildered tengus of the hall. Powerful gales seep in from the cracks, the anger of its avatar pinned to the ground, felt within the wind burns inflicted to some of their wings. The once controlled chaos of the tengus turned into divine anger orchestrated by two goddesses whose parental hearts were gravely crossed

However, Tenma didn’t seem fazed. If anything, his musk grew stronger, his own strength rivaled the starting anger of the goddesses right in front of him. The demon confronts the divine.

“Your opinion does not matter. I am asking your maiden for her and only her answer with the deal I set.” Tenma rumbled, fighting earth and wind with his storm.

“Although, of course if you want to do this the hard way, I am always open to it. That is, if you think your starved selves could outlast the might of this mountain.”

Gales grew with demonic and divine power, roaring thunder booms deafeningly outside the hall. The earth answers with its own roar, bringing in the signs of foreboding cataclysm 

Sanae watches in horror with the scene unfolding right in front of her eyes. As the priestess of both Kanako and Suwako, she could directly feel their strength and power through the spiritual bond she shared with them. It wasn’t hard for her to know that forcing a catastrophe of this caliber could end all those who are in this general area.

Along with their own existence.

“No!” She screams, to what her mortal lungs could manage.

When that wasn’t enough, the transient maiden forced herself to stand up, running in between the lord of the tengus and her guardians despite the searing pain clawing right inside her skin.

Somehow the wind calms.

“Sanae?”

“Lord Tenma! Will you really let us go if I accepted that deal?”

The red mask turns towards the maiden’s direction, barely seen eyes glinting like predators beneath its shadows. She shivers, bodily instincts telling her to submit to the powerful alpha, but she keeps her ground right in front of fear himself.

Then Tenma huffs.

“Of course. The tengu does not lie.”

The winds grew hoarse, the earth slowed with a quiet sob. Silence fills the air abundant as the silent viridescent maiden closed her eyes almost like in deep prayer.

“Sanae…?” Suwako calls out. “You can’t be…”

She breathes.

“This is an important point in our lives. We threw away our modern world in order to live and thrive within these fresh lands.” She says, her back facing the goddesses, resolve unwavering although she refuses to look at their faces.

“If… If my freedom for love is the price I have to pay to keep my family alive. Then, I’m willing to do it.”

“Your answer?”

“I accept your deal, Lord Tenma.”

* * *

Meanwhile, in another place…

“With the incident coming to a close, Bunbumaru newspaper wishes its readers to have a fruitful days for the upcoming autumn…” The pen stops, its black ink pooling into a singular dot on the page.”

“And done…!”

The figure exclaims, stretching out their arms before relaxing against a tree trunk.

Lazy seconds passed as winds fluttered through silken black threads. Lying without a thought, her wings cast overhead; shielding, valor colored eyes from the sun’s heated arrows. Pointy ears twitch lightly, the breeze’s tone differs slightly along with the clack of sandals echoing through the quiet valley.

Without facing the newcomer, they called out.

“What’s up Hatate?”

“Don’t you give me that. The Shameimarus have been nagging me and Momiji about your whereabouts.” The woman sporting two twintails spoke with annoyance in her tone.

“So, why are you here Aya?”

Aya doesn’t answer immediately, still feeling the breeze right at her ear.

“I don’t really like meetings like that, it always ends up in them being executed right in front of our eyes anyways.”

“Well I can’t deny that. Something happened though, the intruders aren’t getting executed, and not even in the near future.”

Red eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait wait wait…!” She faces Hatate hurriedly, interest sparkling in her eyes, although disbelief painted most of her expression. 

“You can’t be joking right? I mean this is Lord Tenma ya know?! It’s THAT Lord Tenma! What kind of wind blew by that he actually made intruders leave alive?”

“Oh now you’re interested? Sheesh.”

“Just answer me! It might be a scoop!”

“You and your newspaper…” Hatate sighs. “Anyways, it’s not going to be a scoop. Originally the gods offered to bless the land but Tenma refused, so he revised it. Of course, with huge advantages to the tengu.”

“He said the human will be married into the tengu and the human agreed with Lord Tenma’s deal even though it’s unfair to them. Then again we are going to be protecting them until they can fend off for themselves so I guess that’s the best advantage they got.”

Hatate explained, and all the light within Aya’s eyes instantly flickered out.

“That’s boring.”

Hatate’s eye twitches.

“But then again, it’s been a while since the tengu has taken a bride ever since the Hakurei started on their extermination business. And on unfair terms too, that human’s pretty brave to do that huh.” Aya nodded to herself. “So? Who’s the lucky tengu?”

“Aya… Why do you think your family is trying to find you and I had to fly all the way down here?”

…

…

“WHAT?!”


End file.
